


Tide Me Over

by jbug630



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: My first Obey Me fic!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Tide Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> My first Obey Me fic!

A flip of the switch and the lights popped on, spilling their glow across the gleaming metal and polished marble of the kitchen in the House of Lamentations. I tossed the apron over my pink tee, shuffling about in my grey sweatpants and slippers. Pulling the ties into a quick bow at my back and tossing my auburn hair into a clumsy ponytail, recipes started drifting through my mind, making choosing what to make increasingly difficult. It wasn't my day to cook, but I was craving something that tasted like home. The brothers had many, shall we say interesting, menus that they had prepared, and while most had turned out to be surprisingly good, nothing compared to real human food. 

Specifically, cookies. I preferred chocolate chips to beetle wings thank you very much. 

Shuddering at the thought, I reached into the cabinet Lucifer had assigned me for my ingredients from the human world. Flour, sugar, chocolate, good it's all still there. 

Food had a tendency to go missing thanks to a certain big lug that I couldn't help but love with all my heart. Pacts may have been made with most of the brothers, but Beel and I had gone beyond our pact and become a couple. Knowing his love of all things food, I couldn't wait to try these cookies out on him.

Gathering a bowl and spoon, the recipe I knew by heart came together quickly, the fragrance of vanilla and butter wafting up, transporting me to my comfy little kitchen back home. Humming, I dumped chocolate chips in the dough folding them in before sneaking a tiny nibble, sugar crunching between my teeth and melting away.

"What are you up to?" A deep voice asked, thick muscular arms circling my waist.

"Beelzebub!" I squawked, elbowing him in the gut knowing full well that he hardly felt it, his ripped abs impervious to my attacks.

"You're awful jumpy, you know that." He chuckled, tightening his grip, large hand rubbing my belly.

"I wouldn't be if you didn't sneak up on me like this." I pouted, twisting in his arms to face him, swatting his chest.

"My bad, Cupcake. I'll say something sooner next time." He grinned, planting a quick kiss on my forehead. My mouth quirked up into a smile, warmth flooding my chest. Unable to stay mad at him, I reached up on my tiptoes for a real kiss, palms pressed to his firm chest. Towering over me, he met me halfway, licking the lingering bits of sugar from my lips, hand gliding up my back for support.

"Guess you're off the hook." I breathed, his kiss leaving my brain feeling fuzzy, violet eyes gazing lovingly down at me. Forcing myself to focus with a deep breath, I turned back to my task to finish mixing. Shedding his jacket, Beel plastered himself to my back, hands roaming up my sides, venturing towards my chest.

"Smells good." He mumbled, tucking his face into the crook of my neck, little kisses and warm breath dancing across my skin sending chills rolling down my spine. Giggling at his playful nips, I waved the spoon in front of him. "Pretty sure this is what you smell. Want a taste?"

"Hmm, sure." He smiled, attention redirected to the food in front of him. With long, leisurely strokes, he cleaned the spoon with his broad tongue, eyes flicking to me to observe my reaction. I bit my lip, trying to swallow past my suddenly dry throat while watching that smooth muscle work. Cookies were suddenly the last thing on my mind. 

Remembering how it dipped, curled and teased was enough to make my body start to heat up, blood rushing to my cheeks as I forgot how to breathe. Done with the spoon, he turned me around, plucking it from my hand. 

"Good, but not what I smelled." Gently prying the bowl from my hands, he guided me back to the counter caging me with his corded arms, pushing the bowl away. "It's definitely you, I just need to find where it's coming from." I squeaked as he lifted me up, plopping me on the counter, slippers falling off my feet.

"What was that for?" I chided, grabbing handfuls of his sleeves as I teetered on the edge.

"You're short." He stated, tugging the apron string loose, lifting it off and tossing it to the floor. Holding me steady, he studied my face, thumb brushing my lower lip. 

"Compared to your seven foot self, yes I am." I quipped, mouth curving into a smile as my eyes traveled up his built figure, my finger tracing the designs on his shirt.

"I'm only 6'9." He chuckled, gently claiming my lips, calloused hand caressing my cheek as his tongue eased them apart to deepen the kiss. My hands wandered his chest, his heartbeat a steady rhythm under my palm. 

His hand found the small of my back, pulling me flush to his chest as his kisses grew increasingly aggressive. Hands fisting his shirt, my legs gripped him tightly around his trim waist, the heat of his body permeating my sweats making my core burn with need. Panting as he broke away, he brushed his nose along my jaw and down my neck, stopping to suck at my racing pulse.

"It's gotten stronger." He rumbled against my throat sending a sweet shiver to the molten pool low in my stomach.

"What has?" My breathy voice was barely loud enough for me to hear over my heart pounding in my ears.

"The scent. It's gotten so heavy and sweet. It's making me hungry." His hand crept under the hem of my shirt groping the bare breast he found. "You're not wearing anything under here?" He smirked, tweaking a peaked nipple. Squirming, I braced my arms behind me, tiny sparks blooming from each flick of his nails as he teased.

"I wasn't expecting an in depth inspection." I whimpered, cheeks flashing pink to red. His head ducked under my shirt, hot, wet tongue climbing my body to circle a nipple, latching on hard. My body tensed, the strangled moan he pulled from me urging him on, begging for more. 

A jolt shot straight to my pussy, his teeth raking across delicate buds, arousal leaking into my panties as he tugged my hips to his, grinding his barely contained erection into the growing wet spot on my sweats. Skimming back down my belly he paused just under my navel with a chuckle. Cupping my mound, thick fingers traced my slit, my hips rocking with his motions. He mouthed my puffy folds through my sweats, inhaling deeply, letting it out with a sigh.

"Found it." He growled as he straightened up to his full height. Gripping my hips, his lips descend to roughly claim mine again, stealing the air from my lungs and bruising my already swollen lips. A delicious, delirious haze clouded my mind leaving no thoughts besides the man in front of me and how badly I wanted him.

The next moment, I found myself airborne, screeching and flailing in shock as he hoisted me over his shoulder with one arm. He quickly peeled my sweats and panties off before placing me back on my perch, my ass hitting the cold stone surface with a smack that echoed in the deserted space.

The atmosphere shifted, the smell of sulphur and ash permeating the air as he kneeled, his head between my thighs, lapping at the juices that had leaked on the counter. He smiled up at me, eyes now so dark they were nearly black. His horns erupted from his hair, circling his head like a crown. His demon form only came out with unrestrained emotion. I could never get enough of it, knowing I was to blame.

"This will be much better." He growled, the gravel in his voice sounded almost feral. He was amazing with his tongue, but when in full demon mode, he was a god. I gasped as he buried his face between my thighs, clutching at his horns. He groaned into my sex, vibrations rippling through my sensitive flesh as he devoured me, elongated tongue plunging into my dripping hole. 

My pussy clenched desperately, aching to be stretched, to be filled but I couldn't choke out the words. Massive hands spread my thighs wide, my body writhing with waves of pleasure, his name spilling from my lips as his sleek tongue slid along my folds, eagerly searching until it found its prize. Slow deliberate strokes against my nub stoked the fire building within me, melting me as it consumed me, hips rolling as I came undone with a silent scream.

Kissing his way back up, the darkness in his eyes still lingered when they finally made contact with mine, desire burning in their depths. I needed more, I needed all of him. Looping my arms around his neck, I pulled him close, whispering against his lips.

"Beel...please." My voice raspy, meek.

"Can you handle more?" Answering him with a quick nod, he wasted no time unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants, cock at full attention and already weeping as I dotted frantic kisses along his jaw. Wrapping my legs around him, he lifted me, positioning himself at my throbbing opening. Sealing my lips to muffle my voice, he eased me down his cock. He held me still, my short gasps punctuating the silence. 

"I'll be gentle." He murmured, holding me close and resting his damp forehead on mine, eyes searching mine for assurance.

"Don't." I demanded. His eyes blazed, corner of his mouth quirking up.

"Then you'll need to keep it down." He grunted adjusting his grip.

"Just...go, now." 

It was all I could manage before he began pumping into me, slamming me down on his cock, hands tightly gripping my ass. Nails digging into his back, my whimpers and moans pitched higher the deeper he thrust, taking me higher as he chased his own release. His even breaths began to break, sweat trickling down his temple as his speed became nearly inhuman. My teeth sank into his shoulder, stifling my scream of ecstasy as I came unraveled, my walls trembling around him. 

My rear rammed the edge of the counter top as he pitched forward with a final thrust, one hand slamming on the marble to catch us both, the other hugging me to his sweat drenched t-shirt. He came with a deep shuddering breath, pulsing as he spilled into me with unhurried gentle strokes. Setting me back down, he withdrew, fingers carefully smoothing out the wild hairs that had escaped my ponytail, his horns retreating. 

"Let me get a towel for you." He murmured soothingly, taking my face in his hands, thumbs brushing over my cheeks. 

"Sounds good," I smiled, nuzzling his warm palm. "I'll be needing my bottoms too." I chuckled.

"Right. Pants before any of the guys wander in." He quickly tugged his pants back up, handing me mine to run and grab a clean towel. I cleaned myself up, stumbling when I slid off the counter expecting my weak knees to support me. After helping me find my footing, he stripped off his shirt, swiping at his chest and abs that glistened from exertion, his demon marks still fading. I couldn't help but stand transfixed, eyeing the way his muscles bunched and stretched as he dried off.

"Were you gonna say something?" His question snapped me out of my daze.

"Huh?"

"You were looking at me with your mouth open."

"Cookies!" I blurted, heat crawling up to my ears. "I still have to finish my cookies." I mumbled, sneaking another quick peek.

"I can lend you a hand since I was the one that interrupted you." 

"I'd like that." I grinned taking his hand, twining his fingers with mine.

*******

"And done." Placing the last of the cookies on a plate, I walked over to Beel, who had been impatiently waiting for the timer to go off. "I'll give you first taste."

"Thanks!" His face lit up as he grabbed a handful of cookies, cramming several in his mouth. The door slammed open, Asmodeus strutting in with a Cheshire grin.

"Beel, up high!" He cried. Startled, Beel gave him a high five, clearly confused by the sudden enthusiastic entrance. "I see somebunnies were having a bit of a romp in here." Beel choked on his mouthful, pounding his chest as Asmo cackled. Sputtering, I tried to deny the accusation but was stopped with a well manicured finger against my lips.

"Now don't think you can lie to me. I am lust. I would be able to tell even if you both didn't reek of sex." Calmly plucking a cookie from the tray, he turned to leave, stopping at the doorway. "By the way, if you don't want to set Lucy off, you both need to learn how to keep it down. I can even offer you ball gags if needed." We both stood there, mouths agape as the door closed behind him. 

Glancing at each other, our faces flashed matching shades of crimson. I spun around, intent on looking anywhere but at Beel at the moment. He cleared his throat.

"I'm still hungry you know." I held the plate out, wordlessly offering him another. I squeaked when he scooped me up, plate and all, heading for the door. "We can finish them in your room." He said stiffly.

"Okay, but I can walk."

"No, you can't." He said, lip curling. "If you can, then all you had was enough to tide you over. You need a second helping, maybe a third. Neither of us will be going to bed hungry tonight."


End file.
